


It's In Their Touch

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, REALLY FUCKING GAY, chara doesn't like being touched, cuddling kinda, god this is the first thing i've written in so long, it's fluff, it's really cute, pure fluff i can't write anything else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asriel watches Chara sleep and thinks about how far they've come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's In Their Touch

You look at their sleeping form curled up against you, and you think about how they never liked to be touched before.  
When you first met them, they flinched away from you. They never wanted to hug or hold hands and they wouldn't sit close to you. You let them be because you knew they didn't want to be touched and that was okay. That didn't make you want to touch them any less though.

  
It started off small. At first they started sitting closer to you, they stopped flinching when you reached for a crayon in their general area. Then, slowly, they started to touch you. They would pick things out of your fur, reach toward you and grab your shoulder when you were going somewhere too fast. Then they started to hold your hand, and they would lean against you if they were tired.

  
Slowly but surely they started to hug you, and they started crawling into your bed when they had nightmares. They started to ask you to brush and play with their hair.  
At first when they slept with you, they'd lay on their stomach with an inch or two between the two of you. After awhile they started to lay closer to you, and they would hold your hand while they slept.

  
After the both of you died, you missed the way they slowly started to trust you and become comfortable. And when the both of you were revived, the first thing they did was kiss you, just a little peck. That was the best day of your life, you think.

  
They slept all curled up now. With their head against your side, or sometimes they'd lay their head on your chest. Now they kiss you a lot, sometimes they bite your lip really hard, and then proceed to laugh as if it's the funniest thing in the world. They hold your hand almost all the time, and they like to make you pick them them up and carry them places.

 

And as you stare at the red brown ringlets splayed across their face as they sleep you silently think that their the most beautiful thing you've ever seen. You want to tell them you love them, the same way you do all the time. They never say it back, but that's okay. You know they'll say it one day, it'll come the way everything else has, very slowly.

  
"Stop staring at me creep." Chara says sleepily as they look up at you.  
"I love you." You say smiling down at them.  
"You're a dork" They push themselves closer to your face and kiss you "A really cute dork."

**Author's Note:**

> wowie that was really hard to write. I always really like thinking about Chara and Asriel being really clingy toward each other, but I started to think about what if it wasn't always like that and hahahaha this trainwreck happened.


End file.
